You
by max minkyu
Summary: (REPOST) sosok dewa yunani yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupan Kim Jaejoong. memberikan warna bagi hari-harinya yang masih terikat oleh masa lalu. akankah ia memilih masa lalunya yang selalu diharapkannya ataukah sosok dewa yunani yang baru saja hadir? Warning: GS(genderswitch)
1. Chapter 1

**YOU**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**yang lain menyusul**

**rated : T**

**GS for uke**

**disclaimer :**

**all of casts are not mine**

**summary :**

**sosok dewa yunani yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupan Kim Jaejoong. memberikan warna bagi hari-harinya yang masih terikat oleh masa lalu. akankah ia memilih masa lalunya yang selalu diharapkannya ataukah sosok dewa yunani yang baru saja hadir?**

**Jaejoong pov**

Ku lirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam tanganku menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 10.00. sepertinya aku tidak terlambat. Saat ini aku sedang ada di kantor pusat Kim corp dan hari ini ada rapat rutin di kim corp yang harus ku ikuti karena aku bekerja di kantor cabang. Setelah melewati pintu kaca yang bertuliskan Kim corp, ku edarkan pandanganku untuk mencari kiranya ada yang ku kenal di sini. Sampai akhirnya ada yang memanggilku.

"Jae.." serunya memanggilku. Ku balas panggilannya dengan seulas senyum.

"Kenapa baru datang. Kau sendirian?" Ternyata orang yang memanggilku tadi adalah Junsu sahabatku. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak junior high school. Junsu memang bekerja di kantor pusat ini tidak seperti diriku.

"Kau lihat sendiri apakah aku bersama dengan orang lain ke sini hem?"

"Hahaha. Mian, salah sendiri kau terlalu sibuk. Seperti ini kan jadinya kemana-mana sendiri."

"Ya.. hentikan ceramahmu itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Ini acara kantor su-ie tidak mungkin kan mengajak kekasih, suami atau siapapun ke kantor." Aku memutar mataku menanggapi perkataannya.

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat kerjaku, kapan-kapan kita lanjut lagi ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu."

"Jinjayo? Tentang apa? Emm jangan bilang uri junsu sedang jatuh cinta? Haha." Tanpa diberitahupun aku sudah tahu bahwa itu yang akan junsu ceritakan padaku. Tampak dari wajahnya yang berbunga-bunga.

"Hahaha besok aku ceritakan. Sampai jumpa ne. annyeong jae." Junsu pun melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum pergi.

Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pertama kali bertemu junsu. Dulu dia selalu tampil cupu dengan kacamata dan kawat giginya, tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa.

Aku pun mencari tempat untuk menunggu di lobi, dan akhirnya aku menemukan tempat duduk di samping seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedari tadi tampak asik dengan smartphonenya. Ketika aku sudah duduk di sampingnya ia menatapku, ku berikan senyum untuk menyapanya, namun yang ku dapatkan dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Bitch! Apa ia tidak pernah diajari sopan santun untuk membalas senyuman untuknya. Omelku dalam hati.

Tak selang lama tampak namja yang bersama denganku di lift tadi memasuki lobi. Ia lalu berbicara dengan resepsionis yang ada. Kenapa aku tadi tidak ke resepsionis? Jawabannya adalah untuk apa aku ke sana kalau aku sudah sering ke sini, dan sepertinya namja itu bukan orang Kim corp karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya..

Ku lihat namja tersebut duduk tidak jauh dari tempat si yeoja sialan tadi duduk, dan dapat ku lihat yeoja sialan tadi memberikan senyum yang menurutku aneh kepada namja tersebut. Hal yang membuatku harus menhan tawa adalah namja tersebut tidak menanggapinya.

Rasakan. Kataku dalam hati. Tunggu bukankah itu namja yang tadi. Oh..no kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi

**Flashback on**

Aish sepatu sialan, kenapa di saat seperti ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah stiletto dengan hak 7cm yang kugunakan saat ini, tapi salahku sendiri yang terlambat bangun dan harus buru-buru rapat sehingga mengharuskanku untuk berlari. Tanpa pikir panjang kulepas silettoku, aku pun berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Malu? Tentu saja tidak kan kakiku bagus untuk apa malu.

Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di lift dan sedetik kemudian pintu lift tertutup. Huft.. akhirnya. Setelah melihat angka 15 sudah menyala, yang menandakan lift ini menuju ke lantai 15, aku pun mengambil tissue dari dalam tasku untuk membersihkan debu-debu di kakiku lalu kupakai sepatu yang tadi sempat ku lepas. Sepatu beres, ku ambil lipcare kemudian ku sapukan di bibirku agar tetap lembab. Setelah ku pastikan rata ku alihkan perhatian pada rambutku, untungnya acaraku berlari tadi tidak terlalu merusak tatanan rambutku jadi aku hanya perlu merapikan sedikit rambutku dengan menggunakan jari, yah inilah untungnya mempunyai rambut lurus dan mudah ditata. Selesai dengan rambut, ku ambil tissue basah untuk membersihkan tanganku dan membuangnya di tas untuk ku buang nanti. Oke tinggal sentuhan terakhir, ku ambil parfume dari tasku, ku semprotkan sedikit dan beres. Ku patutkan diri di depan cermin yang ada di lift tersebut, sepatu ceck, baju ceck, tas ceck, muka ceck, rambut ceck, parfume ceck. Perfect. Tinggal menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Tiba-tiba aku sadar bhwa aku tidak sendiri sedari tadi. Ada seorang namja di dekatku. Ku amati outfit yang dipakainya, jelas bukan barang murah mengingat aku mengenal beberapa brand terkenal untuk beberapa pakaian kerja namja. Tepat ketika ku lihat wajahnya.

God.. apakah yang ada di depanku ini manusia. Its too perfect. Layaknya dewa-dewa dalam mitologi yunani. Tapi ada yang ganjal dari wajahnya. Emmm dia sebal? Sepertinya iya. terlihat dari caranya memandangku, dan sepertinya itu gara-gara aku. Ya untuk mencairkan suasana akupun meminta maaf.

"Mianhe, ini hari pertamaku dan aku terlambat." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Jawaban yang ku dapat ternyata hanya sebuah pandangan meremehkan dan kemudian menatap pintu lift kembali.

Damn! Ini orang maunya apa sih. Umpatku dalam hati dan berharap sesudah keluar dari lift ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

**Flashback off**

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja tua berjalan ke arah kami. Namja tua itu adalah Mr. Kim atasanku. Ia mempersilahkan kami untuk ke ruang rapat. Aku memilih duduk di kursi yang jauh dari pintu masuk. Pada dasarnya Kim corp tempatku bekerja adalah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan dan terbesar di korea, bahkan sekarang sudah menyebar ke jepang dan beberapa Negara lain di kawasan Eropa.

"Silahkan menikmati makanan yang udah tersedia sebelum kita mulai pertemuan kali ini." Mr. Kim mempersilahkan kami untuk menikmati hidangan yang ada.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil segelas orange juice, tanpa ku sadari ternyata namja yang berada satu lift denganku tadi sudah berdiri di sampingku. Setelah selesai mengambil orange juice aku langsung duduk kembali di tempatku. Kuamati orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Hampir semuanya lebih tua dariku dan hanya namja dan yoeja tadi yang tampak muda, mungkin seumuran denganku.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau hadir dalam kesempatan kali ini. Kali ini kita akan membahas mengenai training yang akan dilakukan di Jepang. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sebelumnya. Mr. kim lalu menjelaskan apa saja yang harus kami lakukan di sana. Sampai pada akhirnya Mr. Kim meminta kami untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Akhirnya aku tahu nama namja yang tadi bersamaku di lift, namanya Jung Yunho. Harus kuakui bahwa dia tampan, dengan kulit tan yang eksotis, bibir berbentuk hati, wajah yang bisa dibilang berukuran kecil. Rambutnya yang pendek tertata rapi, serta jangan lupakan style berpakaian yang rapi dan nampak sangat cocok dengan badannya yang tegap dan err seksi. Oh tuhan hentikan lamunanku ini. Selain itu ada hal yang nampak menarik darinya. Cara dia membawa diri di hadapan orang lain. Tampak bahwa dia orang yang ramah dan sopan namun sepertinya dia tidak akan seperti itu terhadap orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Jadi orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti mereka akan mengatakan dia sombong.

Tiba-tiba saja aku sadar bahwa dia sedang menatapku secara otomatis aku menundukkan wajahku sepertinya wajahku sudah memerah sekarang, namun baru aku sadari bahwa bukan hanya dia yang sedang menatapku tapi semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, yang ternyata sedang menungguku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku pun buru- buru memperkenalkan diri. Semua orang mengangguk menanggapiku, dank u lihat Yunho tersenyum ke arahku. Tunggu dulu itu bukan senyum tapi seringaian.

Oh what the hell. Umpatku dalam hati

Tak berapa lama pertemuan ini pun berakhir. Ku langkahkan kaiku ke pelataran parkir, sambil berjalan ku cari kunci mobilku di dalam tas. Ku lihat sebuah ferarri merah mengkilap bertengger di samping mobilku.

Bip-bip alarm ferarri itu berbunyi, yang berarti si pemiliknya berada di dekat sini. Ah.. akhirnya ketemu juga kunci mobilku tapi…

Bruagh….

"Appo," karena kurang memperhatikan jalan yang ku lalui aku pun terjatuh dan kunci mobil yang ku pegang terlempar ke bawah mobil.

Aish apa lagi ini. Sepertinya hari ini hari sialku.

Aku pun bangkit untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang tergelatak dengan indahnya di bawah mobilku.

"Hey, gwenchana?" Yunho tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku dan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja.

"Gwenchana." Aku pun mencoba untuk mengambil kunci mobilku.

Duagh.. bukannya kunci mobil yang ku dapatkan tapi malah kepalaku yang terbentur pintu mobil.

"Butuh bantuan?" Yunho menawariku.

"Ani. Aku bisa sendiri." Aku pun mencoba lagi namun ternyata kesialan yang ku dapatkan kepalaku terbentur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ish.. appo.." aku mengusap usap kepalaku yang sepertinya nanti akan ada benjolan di kepalaku ini. Huh.. kesialan apa lagi yang akan ku dapat setelah ini, gumamku dalam hati.

"Mau mencoba lagi?" Yunho berkata dan melihat ke arahku yang masih mengusap-usap kepalaku yang naas.

"Iya, aku bisa sendiri." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kesal.

"Yakin?" Yunho bertanya sekali lagi kepadaku. Aku hendak menjawab iya tapi aku melihat seorang security melihat ke arah kami dengan tatapan curiga.

Oh.. shit.. umpatku dalam hati.

Dengan terpaksa aku berkata pada Yunho

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Ne.." Ia tersenyum lalu mencoba mengambilkan kunciku. Akhirnya kunci itu berhasil diambil olehnya. Yunho lalu mengembalikan kunci itu padaku. Sembari mengembalikan ia berkata

"Lain kali lihat jalan yang kau lalui kalau jalan."

Maksud hati ingin berterima kasih dan memberikan senyum terbaikku karena telah menbantuku tapi yang ada sekarang aku ingin sekali menggeplak kepalanya, tapi akhirnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih juga padanya. Mau bagaimanapun dia tadi sudah membantuku kan?

"Gamshahamnida." Ucapku sambil mengambil kunci di tangannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia menuju ke mobilnya yang ternyata adalah ferarri merah di samping mobilku. Harusnya ia tidak sembarangan memberikan senyum kepada setiap orang terutama yeoja. Karena seperti inilah akibatnya. Aku hanya dapat berdiri kaku di samping mobilku. Baru kali ini aku setuju mengenai pendapat bahwa senyuman dapat membuat orang tersipu-sipu, oh ralat lebih tepatnya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Tak lama kemudian aku tersadar dari kegiatan senyum-senyum gilaku tadi. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain di sini. Aku pun melangkah memasuki mobilku. Oh.. hari yang penuh dengan kesialan.

- **tbc** -


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU**

**Cast**

**Jung Yunho 27th**

**Kim Jaejoong 25 th**

**Kim Junsu 24 th**

**Yang lain menyusul**

**Cameo**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Ryewook**

**Kim Yongwoon**

**Rated : T menuju M**

**Gender switch for uke**

**Disclaimer :**

**All of casts are not mine**

**Summary :**

**Sosok dewa yunani yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupan Kim Jaejoong, memberikan warna bagi hari-harinya yang masih terikat oleh masa lalu. Akankah ia memilih masa lalunya yang selalu diharapkannya ataukah sosok dewa yunani yang baru saja hadir?**

**Jaejoong pov**

Siang ini aku sudah berada di bandara bersama dengan beberapa orang yang akan mengikuti training di Jepang. Rencananya kami akan berangkat dengan menggunakan penerbangan pada pukul 13.00 nanti. Aku memilih duduk di bangku yang tersedia di ruang tunggu ini. Tepatnya bangku paling pojok, karena aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ku ambil ipod dari tasku. Ketika sedang asik mendengarkan musik dari ipod tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku, ku tolehkan kepalaku. Ternyata Yunho dan ia tersenyum padaku.

"Hai." Sapanya

Walaupun aku menggunakan headset tapi karena volume tidak terlalu keras jadinya aku masih bisa mendengar suara Yunho.

"Ha..hai." balasku. Bodoh kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini padahal dia hanya tersenyum dan menyapaku. Ku amati sekilas gayanya kali ini, lebih casual dibandingkan outfit formalnya kemaren. Kali ini dia hanya menggunakan celana jeans hitam t-shirt putih yang dilapisi dengan jacket hitam serta jangan lupakan kaca mata hitamnya yang membuat dia terlihat emm lebih seksi.

"Emm.. gomawo untuk bantuannya kemarin." Ucapku untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

"Cheonman, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Kau masih ingat namaku?" Aku bertanya padanya. Sedikit heran tapi juga ge-er ternyata dia masih ingat namaku.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah baru kemarin kau memperkenalkan diri ketika rapat."

"Oh.. iya ya." Aku pun hanya dapat tersenyum canggung menyadari bahwa aku terlalu ge-er gara-gara dia masih mengingat namaku. Tentu saja dia masih ingat namaku mengingat baru kemarin kita berkenalan walaupun secara formal. Rutukku dalam hati.

Yunho lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyuman yang mampu menyedot kesadaran para kaum hawa. Aku hampir lupa bahwa senyumnya memang mematikan. Daripada aku semakin terbuai senyumnya tadi ku putuskan untuk melanjutkan acara mendengarkan musikku yang sempat terinterupsi tadi. Hingga akhirnya terinterupsi lagi oleh Yunho.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan?" Yunho bertanya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja mendengarkan musik. Memang apa lagi. Mendengarkan suaramu? Tentu saja tidak mungkin bukan." Apa yang baru kau katakan tadi. Semoga saja Yunho tidak memperhatikan apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa mendengarkan suaraku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Eh? Aniya. Aku hanya bercanda." Jawabku sambil menggaruk bagian tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Hey apa yang mau dia lakukan kepadaku. Di tempat seperti ini pula. Jangan-jangan dia mau menciumku. Oh andweee. Aku tidak mau. Wajah Yunho sudah semakin dekat dengan wajahku, dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas. Tuhan tolong hambamu ini.

"Jae, aku pinjam i-podmu." Dia lalu melepas headset yang ada di telingaku lalu memakai di telinganya. Sekarang dia sudah menjauh dari tubuhku. Sementara aku, aku hanya mampu terbengong-bengong gara-gara kelakuannya tadi. Yunho Baka! Umpatku dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu dan sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya dia bersikap seperti tidak melakukan apapun, dan juga kenapa aku tadi bisa sampai berpikir jika dia ingin menciumku.

Aku ingin beranjak dari tempat dudukku untuk pindah tempat duduk karena kesal terhadap Yunho, tapi Yunho sudah menahan tanganku. Terpaksa aku duduk lagi. Yunho melepas salah satu headset yang dipakainya lalu memasangkan di telingaku.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan dengarkan." katanya ketika aku akan memarahinya.

Apasih maunya orang ini seenaknya membuat orang kesal sekarang dia menghalangiku untuk pindah. Aku hendak melepas headset yang tadi dipakaikan oleh Yunho tapi kuurungkan karena aku mulai mendengar music dari headset tersebut.

Lagu ini. Lagu yang selalu menenangkanku ketika aku sedang ada masalah.

_yami ni ukabu_

_tsuki no stage ni_

_odoru kimi wo_

_yume mitanda_

Aku terdiam ketika lagu ini mulai melantun dengan indahnya. Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku. Aku teringat kenangan-kenangan yang perlahan mulai merubahku menjadi seperti sekarang. Kenangan ketika keluargaku terpuruk akibat saudaraku sendiri. Kenangan yang menyakitkan. Aku baru tersadar ketika sudah ada sapu tangan di hadapanku.

"Hapus air matamu." Yunho mengangsurkan sapu tangannya. Segera ku ambil sapu tangan itu dan ku hapus air mataku.

"Gomawo. Mian sapu tanganmu jadi kotor. Besok akan ku kembalikan setelah ku cuci."

"Sudahlah tidak perlu kau kembalikan. Hanya sapu tangan. Aku masih punya banyak. Oh ya i-podmu ku pinjam dulu. Nanti aku kembalikan kalau aku sudah bosan." Katanya sambil melepas headset di telingaku lagi.

Aku hanya dapat memutar mataku ketika dia berkata seperti itu. Mulailah sikap menyebalkannya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar panggilan untuk para penumpang agar segera masuk ke pesawat. Yunho beranjak terlebih dahulu. Tapi dia lalu berhenti dan menatapku. Munkin jika aku tidak sedang duduk aku akan terjengkang ke belakang gara-gara tatapannya.

"Jae, jangan pernah mengangis lagi di hadapanku. Karena….."

Ternyata Yunho perhatian terhadapku..

"… kau terlihat jelek." Ia berbalik sambil tertawa.

Ku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi. Yunho sialan. Ingin sekali aku memukulnya dengan sepatu yang ku kenakan sekarang tapi berhubung dia sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu kuurungkan niatku. Aku pun hanya dapat memakinya di dalam hati.

Untung saja aku mendapat tempat duduk di samping jendela, jadi aku dapat melihat pemandangan di luar. Yunho sendiri duduk di tempat duduk yang agak jauh denganku. Dan sepertinya dia sudah asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Hah. Itu urusannya. Aku masih terlalu kesal dengan sikapnya tadi di bandara.

Mungkin karena tadi malam aku kurang tidur jadinya sekarang aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Kuputuskan untuk tidur, mengingat perjalanan ke jepang masih lama.

Tak berapa lama aku pun bangun. Ku rasakan badanku terasa hangat seperti ada yang menyelimutiku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan sambil menyesuaikan dengan cahaya luar. Ku belalakkan mataku ketika ku sadari bahwa yang ada di sampingku sekarang adalah Yunho. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ. Dan untuk apa dia ada di sampingku, bukankah dia tadi duduk di tempat duduk yang lain. Lalu ku lihat tubuhku, bukankah ini jaket Yunho. Dan sekarang jaket itu sedang ku peluk.

Yunho yang sepertinya menyadari aku sudah terbangun lalu menatapku,

"Sudah bangun?"

Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho yang menyadari tatapan bingungku akhirnya buka suara mengenai dirinya dan jaket miliknya.

"Aku tadi meminta tukar tempat duduk dengannya aku bosan berada di sana. Soal jaket itu, tadi kau kedinginan jadinya ku pakai jaketku untuk menyelimutimu."

Oh… aku pun hanya mengangguk angguk mendengar penuturannya.

Ku tatap jaket Yunho yang masih melekat di tubuhku, sejujurnya aku enggan untuk mengembalikannya. Wangi tubuh Yunho yang ada di jaket ini membuatku nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku malah mempererat jaket Yunho di tubuhku.

"Pakai saja dulu. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya sekarang."

"Eh.. ani. Ini. Gomawo." Kataku sambil mengembalikan jaket milik Yunho.

"Yakin? Kau sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi?"

"Ne. sekali lagi gomawo." Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Jika tidak ku kembalikan nanti dikira aku tidak tahu diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho pun mengambil jaketnya dan kembali asik dengan i-podku lagi.

Entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku hangat, pasti wajahku memerah saat ini. Aish…ini pasti gara-gara aku mengingat saat masih memakai jaket Yunho tadi. Segera kupalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela. Semoga Yunho tidak melihatnya.

Tak berapa lama pesawat yang kami tumpangi sudah mendarat di Jepang, dan aku bersyukur tidak ada hambatan apapun hingga kami sampai di hotel. Ketika sedang check in di hotel aku sempat terkagum-kagum dengan arsitektur hotel yang akan ku tempati selama berada di sini, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku dan kudapati ternyata Yunho yang sedang memperhatikanku sedari tadi. Diperhatikan sebegitu intensnya aku mulai merasa salah tingkah, kuputuskan bertanya pada Yunho

"Wae?" Kataku.

"Mwo?" Yunho tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri." Jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku

"Percaya diri apa, jelas-jelas dari tadi kau memperhatikanku. Bisakah kau tidak memandangiku seperti itu lagi."

Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahunya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Melihat tanggapan Yunho yang seperti itu membuatku kesal. Sabar Jae.. sabar.. lebih baik menjauh darinya.

Akhirnya proses untuk check in selesai aku pun segera menuju kamar hotel yang telah dibagikan sebelumnya dan aku sekamar dengan Lee Hyukjae atau yang sering dipanggil dengan Eunhyuk.

Malamnya kami makan malam bersama di restoran dekat hotel. Di sinilah awal kami mengakrabkan diri dengan teman yang lain. Baru aku tahu jika pria yang sedari tadi dekat dengan Eunhyuk adalah namjachingunya Lee Donghae. Senang bukan bahkan ketika harus bekerja di luar negeri namjachingunya turut serta. Itu bukan berarti kami bebas mengajak siapa saja tetapi karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk dalam divisi yang sama di kantor. Lalu ada juga Kim ryewook dan Lee sungmin dua Yeoja yang tampak seperti anak sekolah, terlalu imut. Selain itu ada juga Kim Youngwoon atau yang sering dipanggil kangin. Dan fakta baru yang baru saja ku ketahui ternyata Yunho sekarang akan satu kantor denganku, dan itu artinya aku akan bertemu setiap hari dengannya. Keberuntungan atau kesialankah?

Selama acara makan malam ini aku sempat beberapa kali memperhatikan Yunho. Dia tampak akrab dengan teman yang lain. Tetapi ada saat dimana Yunho tampak acuh dengan sekelilingnya. Jung Yunho, sebenarnya kau itu orang seperti apa. Saat sedang memperhatikannya tiba-tiba Yunho menatapku, menyadari hal itu aku segera memandang ke arah lain. Semoga Yunho tidak meyadari jika aku memperhatikannya.

Setelah makan malam tadi aku langsung menuju kamarku. Mungkin karena efek perjalanan tadi siang aku merasa tubuhku sangat lelah. Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang tak ku pedulikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Selama berada di Jepang semua berjalan dengan lancar. Selama itu pula aku jarang bertemu dengan Yunho karena kami di tempatkan di ruang yang berbeda, aku bersyukur karena dengan begitu aku terhindar dari tingkah konyolku ketika aku bersama denganya. Ah mengingatnya saja sungguh membuatku malu setengah mati. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami menjalani training, tetapi kami diberi waktu luang hingga lusa sehingga kami bisa bersenang-senang sebelum kembali ke korea. Setelah training tadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku sendirian aku tidak begitu khawatir jika tersesat karena aku beberapa kali pernah ke jepang sebelumnya dan aku lumayan hafal daerah di sekitar sini. Buku yang ku inginkan sudah ku dapatkan aku bergegas kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Ketika sudah sampai di depan kamarku

Tok..tok..tok.

"Hyukkie buka pintunya aku pulang." Kenapa tidak dibuka-buka ku putuskan untuk mengetuk kembali pintu kamarku.

Tok..tok..tok

Tetap saja tidak dibuka. Tunggu sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu

"Paboya Kim Jaejoong. Bukankah tadi hyukkie bilang kepadamu jika dia akan pergi. Dan tadi kau menolak ketika dia hendak memberikan kunci kamar padamu karena kau bilang kau akan pulang hingga malam. Aish bagaimana ini, aku ingin buang air kecil. Jongmal paboya Kim Jaejoong."

"Apa sebaiknya aku telepon Hyukkie saja ya?" Tidak ada salahnya kucoba.

_Ther number is not active, please try again in the few minutes_.

"Ya kenapa tidak aktif nomernya. Aduhh.. bagaimana ini, aku ingin buang air kecil."

Tok..tok..tok..

Kenapa aku ke kamar ini, ini kan kan kamar Yunho. Jaejoong, apa yang kau pkirkan kenapa kau ke sini. Ppabo ppabo.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri saat tersadar beberapa detik yang lalu aku baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Aku menatap horror pintu di depanku berharap tidak ada sosok manusia yang akan membukanya saat ini. Aku berbalik hendak pergi dari hadapan pintu kamar Yunho. Hingga aku mendengar

Ceklek

Matilah kau Kim Jaejoong

"Jae?"

Aku berbalik, tampak dihadapanku saat ini seorang Jung Yunho dengan celana pendek putih selutut dan t-shirt polo hitam. Tampan. Cukup jae bukan saatnya mengaguminya sekarang, pikirkanlah nasibmu selanjutnya.

"Eh… Yun yunho." Kataku terbata

"Ada apa?" Yunho bertanya dengan biasa saja tapi entah kenapa bagiku seperti sedang menghakimiku.

"a..a.. itu." Ya kenapa aku seperti pencuri yang ketahuan. Ingin sekali aku menangis karena tingkah bodohku.

"Ne?"

"Itu Yun.." aish bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal

"Katakan saja Jae. Ada apa?" Sepertinya Yunho sudah mulai kesal denganku yang sedari tadi bertele-tele.

"Itu.. bolehkah aku menumpang di kamar mandimu. Aku ingin buang air kecil. Kamarku terkunci aku tidak bisa masuk." Segera kutundukkan wajahku. Aku sungguh-sungguh malu untuk melihat ekspresinya. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengulangi hal bodoh ini lagi.

"Ne? hahahahahaha. Jadi karena itu kau mengetuk pintu kamarku dan bersikap aneh sedari tadi."

Tuhan kenpa kau kirimkan makhluk menyebalkan seperti ini ke dunia. Mendengar dia tertawa reflex aku melihat wajahnya, aku bersumpah akan membalas kelakuannya lain kali.

"Ya! Berhentilah tertawa!"

"Ne..ne..ne. masuklah kamar mandinya ada di sudut. Pakailah." Yunho mengajakku masuk dan mempersilahkanku memakai kamar mandinya.

Segera aku menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar milik Yunho. Setelah selesai menunaikan hasrat alamku. Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku sedikit tertegun saat menyadari kamar milik Yunho jauh dari kesan jorok seperti namja pada umumnya, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat rapi. Aku melihat Yunho sedang menonton tv, ku hampiri dia.

"Gomawo atas tumpangannya"

"Cheonmaneyo." Jawabnya singkat

"Emm.. ne." akupun hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Duduklah." Yunho menunjuk sofa kosong di hadapannya sambil menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"Ani, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku saja." Tolakku tanpa bermaksud menyinggungnya.

Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kamarmu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kamarmu terkunci?"

"Terkunci?"

"Ne. tadi kau bilang seperti itu, dan itu alasanmu menggunakan kamar mandi kamarku untuk buang air kecil."

Ctar!

Aku baru ingat jika kamarku masih terkunci dan Hyukkie belum pulang. Aish malunya. Huwaaaa Jaejoong kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Aku hanya dapat merutuki kebodohanku melupakan alasanku kepada Yunho tadi.

"Ah, ne. aku baru ingat. Eunhyuk belum pulang dan aku tidak bisa masuk ke kamarku. Bagaimana ini, padahal ini sudah sangat malam dan aku sudah lelah."

"Ya sudah kau di sini saja."

"Apa?! Andwee.. "

Tidak tidak. Tidak boleh. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidur bersama Yunho. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih ingin perawan. Andweeeeee..

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Maksudku untuk sementara kau tunggulah eunhyuk di sini sampai dia pulang setelah itu kau baru kembali ke kamarmu."

Yunho yang sepertinya mengerti jalan pikiranku langsung menjelaskan maksudnya tadi.

"Jadi kau tidak menyuruhku untuk tidur denganmu? "

"Kau ini polos sekali. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengajakmu untuk tidur bersama. Hilangkan pikiran kotormu itu."

Sungguh aku malu sekali, bagaimana mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu.

"Mianhe."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan keluar sebentar, jika kau haus ambillah di kulkas". Yunho lalu bangkit untuk mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Hoahmmm….

"kenapa aku jadi mengantuk. Jangan tidur Jae, kau harus menunggu Hyukkie dulu." Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku agar tidak tertidur. Tapi sepertinya nasib berkata lain.

"Hoahmmm. Sudah pagi ya, sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang." Aku hendak turun dari ranjang sampai akhirnya aku sadar.

Sepertinya aku tidak familiar dengan kamar ini. Ku tepuk jidatku saat aku menyadari bahwa aku masih di kamar Yunho dan aku tidur di ranjangnya. Kuamati diriku. Hey dimana blazerku, kenapa aku hanya memakai kemeja saja dan kancing baju atasku terbuka dan belahan dadaku terlihat. Astaga apa yang terjadi semalam.

"ANDWEEEEE!"

Ceklek

Tampak Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi tampal dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan air yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?!" ku lemparkan barang-barang yang ada di dekatku ke arah Yunho.

Yunho reflex menghindari barang-barang yang terus-terusan ku lemparkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kenapa aku tidur di sini, dan kemana blazerku?! Kau jahat Yun!" aku masih tetap melempar barang-barang ke arah Yunho

"Ya! Jae hentikan. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Tidak mau. Kau jahat Yun. Hiks..hiks.."

Grep…

Tiba-tiba Yunho memelukku. Aku meronta ingin melepaskannya tapi Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Uljima ne, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Yunho menghapus airmata di pipiku

"hiks.. ne." aku pun menyetujuinya.

"jadi sebenarnya begini….."

**Flashback on**

**Yunho pov**

Ceklek

"Jae, eunhyuk sudah datang. Kau ingin kembali ke kamarmu?"

Kenapa Jaejoong diam saja kemana dia.

Aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan ku lihat Jaejoong tertidur di sofa.

Pantas saja dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jae.. bangunlah."

"Jae….."

Heran bahkan sudah ku tepuk- tepuk pipinya pun ia tidak bangun.

"Jae.. bangun. Eunhyuk sudah kembalike kamarmu. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali?" kali ini aku agak sedikit meninggikan suaraku.

"Berisik. Aku ngantuk. Aku ingin tidur." Aku hanya dapat melongo saat Jaejoong mendorongku, ia lalu menuju ranjangku. Hey apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan demi beruang di kebun binatang jaejoong justru melepas blazernya dan membuangnya ke arahku. Apa-apan ini. Lalu aku harus tidur dimana. Aish.. sepertinya tidak mungkin membangunkannya lagi. Lagi pula aku juga tidak tega membangunkannya lagi. Kuputuskan untuk tidur di sofa saja.

Aku lalu mengambil bantal yang masih tersisa, sebelum kembali ku selimuti jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

Aish kurasakan badanku sakit setelah semalaman tidur di sofa. Kulihat ke arah ranjang, tampak Jaejoong masih tertidur. Tak taukah kau Jae, jika kau seperti kuda ketika tidur. Ckckck. Selimut yang semalam menyelimuti Jaejoong tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Segera ku pungut selimut itu dan ku letakkan di ranjang.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi saja."

**Flashback off**

**Jaejoong pov**

"Jadi semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, memangnya kau mau aku berbuat aneh-aneh terhadapmu?" Yunho menyeringai.

"Andwe. Aku tidak mau."

"hahaha."

"berhentilah tertawa!"

"Eummm.. Jae sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?"

"ne?"

"sampai kapan kau akan berada di dadaku?"

Blush…

Aku baru sadar ternyata aku masih menenggelamkan wajahku di dada Yunho. Segera aku bergeser.

"Mian..mian. bu..bukan maksudku seperti tadi." Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku dari Yunho.

"Cheonman. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau tidak salah paham."

"Ne."

Kulihat Yunho berjalan ke arah sofa, sepertinya ia mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali duduk di sampingku.

"Ini. Pakailah blazermu. Kau tidak ingin aku memakanmu bukan."

"ya! Apa maksudmu?"

"cepatlah pakai sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk memakanmu." Yunho menyerahkan blazerku sambil tersenyum mesum. Segera ku pakai blazerku.

"Hentikan senyum mesummu itu Jung Yunho!"

"Hahahaha."

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku. Eumm gomawo sudah mengizinkanku untuk tidur di sini." Aku lalu melangkah menuju sofa untuk memunguti barangku dan merapihkan penampilanku. Setelah selesai segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar ini. Yunho mengantarku sampai ke pintu kamar.

"Sekali lagi gomawo Yun."

"Cheonman Jae."

Ketika aku sudah berada di depan kamar Yunho, tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tanganku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, reflex aku memejamkan mataku.

"Jae… dadamu indah." Yunho berbisik di telingaku

Blam…

Aku baru tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu. Reflex aku membuka mata dan melihat bagian dadaku. Reflex aku langsung menutupinya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho!"

Rasanya aku sudah tidak ingin melihat mukanya lagi. Memalukan sekali. Ah wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah saat ini. Aku lalu menuju kamarku.

Baru saja aku hendak mengetuk pintu kamarku, ternyata Eunhyuk sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya.

"Jae kau baru pulang? Bagaimana dengan temanmu apakah dia sudah baikan?"

Hah? Teman? Apa maksudnya?

Eunhyuk yang sepertinya mengerti kebingunganku lalu menjelaskan kepadaku

"tadi malam Yunho memberitahuku jika kau tidak pulang karena sedang menunggu temanmu yang sedang sakit. Tadinya aku bingung kau menunggu temanmu yang mana lalu Yunho menjelaskan temanmu yang sudah lama berada di jepang dan karena kau terlihat terburu-buru jadinya kau menitipkan pesan pada Yunho saat bertemu dengannya."

Jadi Eunhyuk tidak tau jika aku tidur di kamar Yunho. Syukurlah.

"Eum.. itu. Iya temanku sudah baik jadi aku bisa pulang." Aku mencoba menjelaskan sebaik mungkin agar Eunhhyuk tidak curiga.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku akan pergi dengan Donghae oppa. Bye Jae."

"Bye."

Eunhyuk sudah pergi kini tinggal aku sendiri duduk di ranjang. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi. Ternyata Yunho orang yang baik. Entah sejak kapan aku tersenyum. Sepertinya sejak aku memikirkan kebaikan Yunho padaku. Tapi tiba-tiba

Wajah yang tampak segar setelah mandi, wangi maskulin dari tubuhnya, dada bidangnya

"_Ini. Pakailah blazermu. Kau tidak ingin aku memakanmu bukan"_

"_Jae… dadamu indah."_

Aku jadi malu sendiri mengingat semua itu, sontak aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Sebaiknya aku mandi saja untuk melupakan semua itu dan sebelum aku berpikir aneh-aneh seperti tadi.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU**

**Cast:**

**Jung Yunho 27th**

**Kim Jaejoong 25th**

**Kim Junsu 24th**

**Yang lain menyusul**

**Rated: M**

**Gender switch for uke**

**Disclaimer:**

**All of casts are not mine**

**Summary:**

**Sosok dewa Yunani yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupan Kim Jaejoong, memberikan warna bagi hari-harinya yang masih terikat oleh masa lalu. Akankah ia memilih masa lalunya ataukah sosok dewa Yunani yang baru saja hadir?**

**Jaejoong pov**

Ah segarnya. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk berendam badanku terasa segar dan yang paling penting adalah pikiranku sudah fresh lagi. Masih ada waktu satu hari di Jepang, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ada rencana untuk keluar hari ini. Rasanya aku ingin istirahat saja di hotel. Ku lirik jam yang ada di dinding, jam 11.00 pantas saja perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Sebaiknya aku pergi sarapan sekarang daripada perutku semakin meronta-ronta minta diisi.

Setelah selesai mematut diri di depan kaca, kuperhatikan sejenak baju yang ku kenakan. hanya pergi sarapan di restoran hotel tentunya aku tidak perlu berdandan ala ahjumma yang akan pergi pesta bukan. Ku rasa celana jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak sudah cukup. Ditambah dengan sapuan bedak tipis dan lipstick sewarna bibir. Rambutku yang sedikit panjang ku ikat agak asal. Perfect sekarang saatnya sarapan.

Sesampainya di restoran ku perhatikan keadaan restora ini sejenak, tak begitu ramai. Aku pun memutuskan duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah jalan. Seorang waitress menghampiriku,

"Silahkan pesanannya nona," waitress itu lelu memberikan buku menu padaku,

Jujur saja aku sangat lapar, sebaiknya aku memesan makanan yang bisa membuat perutku tidak meronta terus menerus seperti ini.

"Aku pesan cappuccino."

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku heran melihat Yunho ada di hadapanku. Kenapa dia harus ada di sini. Aku masih malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Aish bagaimana ini.

"Aku hanya ingin sarapan." Katanya cuek sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Maksudku masih banyak tempat kosong di restoran ini, kenapa kau harus duduk di hadapanku?"

"Aku ingin makan di sini, jadi tidak masalah bukan."

"Ya, tapi ini mejaku, aku ingin makan. Carilah tempat lain." Aku berpura-pura kesal agar Yunho tidak menyadari jika aku masih malu atas kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ya sudah kau makan saja. Makan tinggal makan. Tidak susah bukan?" ucapnya cuek.

"Iya tapi aku sudah duduk di sini terlebih dahulu Yun." Ayolah Yunho, aku tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa Maluku dihadapanmu

"Aku ingin di sini titik." Yun sebenarnya kau makhluk dari mana yang bisa segampang itu bersikap cuek. Ingin sekali aku memukulnya dengan buku menu yang kupegang saat ini.

"Terserah kaulah Yun. Lakukan semaumu." Aku sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang seenaknya sendiri.

Arrgghhhh… debat dengan Yunho sepertinya akan sia-sia saja. Hanya akan menambah lapar saja.

"Sumimasen, nona apakah anda jadi memesan makanan?" Aku menatap waitress yang masih setia berdiri di samping mejaku. Sepertinya dia kebingungan melihatku dan Yunho berdebat.

"He? Astaga aku lupa. Aku pesan sup miso dengan nasi ikan panggang dan teh hijau saja. Maaf harus menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa nona. Mohon dtunggu terlebih dahulu." Waitress itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan Yunho.

Ku perhatikan sekilas Yunho tampak masih asik dengan handphonenya. Ku putuskan untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Tampak di luar sana banyak orang berlalu lalang. Jepang, tempat yang selalu tampak indah di mataku. Berapa kalipun aku kemari aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan. Banyak kenangan yang tercipta ketika aku masih berada di sini.

"Ini kopi yang anda pesan tuan." Seorang waitress dating membawakan cappuccino pesanan Yunho.

"Arigatou."

Setelah menghidangkan pesanan Yunho, waitress itu pun kembali, tinggal menunggu pesananku datang. Tak berapa lama seorang waitress datang dengan membawakan pesananku.

"Silahkan menikmati nona."

"Arigatou." Ucapku, dan tak lama kemudian aku mulai memakan pesananku. Sambil tetap mengacuhkan kehadiran Yunho di hadapanku. Dan sepertinya Yunho pun tidak terlalu memperdulikanku. Buktinya dia masih sibuk sendiri dengan handphonenya. Bahkan kopi yang dipesannya tadi pun masih utuh dan sepertinya sudah dingin.

"Ada yang salah denganku Jae?" Yunho memandangku

"He?ani." jawabku sambil melanjutkan acara makanku.

"Lalu kenapa sepertinya kau memperhatikanku sedari tadi. Ah aku tau, kau terpesona denganku bukan?" Yunho kini melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan memandangiku.

"A..ani. siapa yang terpesona denganmu. Aku hanya berfikir untuk apa kau memesan cappuccino itu jika akhirnya hanya kau biarkan dingin."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya tadi tidak hanya cappuccinoku yang kau perhatikan Jae, kau juga memperhatikanku bukan? Bagiku tidak masalah cappuccino ini dingin toh aku bisa memesan yang baru lagi." Yunho menyeringai di hadapanku.

"Cih, dasar sombong dan siapa yang memperhatikanmu. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak memperhatikanmu." Jawabku ketus.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali padahal aku berharap kau memperhatikanku Jae." Kini Yunho memasang wajah memelasnya yang bagiku terlihat sangat tidak pantas dengannya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu Yun, tidak tahukah jika kau sama sekali tidak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu. "

"Kau memperhatikanku Jae?" Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Yunho sudah berubah, tidak lagi memelas seperti tadi

"Aish… terserah kaulah mau menganggap seperti apa. Percuma berdebat denganmu. Aku lapar dan tolong jangan ganggu makanku. Oke?" Akupun meneruskan makanku, berdebat dengan Yunho tidak hanya akan membuang waktu makanku dan aku akan semakin lapar.

"Jae…"

"….."

"Jae…"

"….."

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku lapar."

"Ya sudah pesanlah makanan dan jangan ganggu aku." Aku mulai jengkel dengan sikap Yunho.

"Ani. Aku tidak mau memesan makanan."

Aku menghentikan makanku.

"Kau bilang kau lapar, aku menyuruhmu memesan makanan dan kau tidak mau. Lalu maumu apa?"

"Mauku?" Tiba-tiba Yunho memegang tanganku yang masih memegang sumpit dan mengambil makanan di mangkukku. Setelah itu dia mengarahkan tanganku seperti aku menyuapinya.

"Ini yang ku mau. "Jawab Yunho sambil memakan makanan yang 'kusuapkan' padanya.

Blush…..

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, pesanlah sendiri dan jangan ganggu makanku! "

Deg..deg..deg.. astaga apa mau Yunho sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin makan, aku lapar dan aku malas memesan makanan. Itu saja." Yunho menjawab dengan gayanya yang cuek.

"Kenapa harus makananku!"

"Lalu makanan siapa lagi, yang ada dihadapanku hanya makananmu, jadi tidak masalah bukan."

"Masalah untukku, "

"Kenapa harus jadi masalah untukmu? Ah… aku tahu, pasti kau berfikir bahwa secara tidak langsung kita berciuman bukan?" Yunho tiba-tiba saja menyeringai dihadapanku.

"A..ani. aku tidak berfikir seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Jika bukan itu yang kau fikirkan lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah. Kau pasti memikirkan hal itu bukan Jae, ditambah lagi dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Tebakanku tepat bukan. Hehe"

"Uhuk…" aku tersedak ketika Yunho mengatakan tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Shit! Kenapa Yunho bisa tahu apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Ani! Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu. Aku tidak semesum kau Yun. Lebih baik kau diam, aku masih ingin makan." Akupun memutuskan untuk meneruskan makanku saja daripada Yunho terus menerus menggodaku.

"Aku tidak mesum, aku hanya bicara tentang fakta yang ada." Yunho tampak tersenyum sambil meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin.

Tak beberapa lama aku sudah menyelesaikan makanku, segera mungkin aku ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Cukup sudah aku merasa malu di depan Yunho. Setelah membayar makanan yang ku pesan aku lalu melangkah untuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke arah pintu keluar hotel.

Ternyata Yunho yang menarikku. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Tangan yang lebih besar dan terasa sedikit kasar, namun nyaman.

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya mengapa ia menarikku untuk ikut dengannya, Yunho sudah menjelaskan alasannya kepadaku.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan. Aku bosan berada di hotel." Ucapnya sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan dan tetap menggenggam tanganku.

"Kenapa harus aku. Kau bisa mengajak yang lain bukan. Atau kau bisa pergi sendirian mungkin."

"Karena aku ingin kau yang ikut bersamaku bukan yang lain."

"Apa alasanmu memaksaku harus ikut denganmu."

"Haruskah aku memberimu alasan Jae?" Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapku. Terpaksa aku juga berhenti dan mau tak mau menatap matanya.

"Tentu saja kau harus memberiku alasan yang kuat."

"Ish. Merepotkan. Alasannya Karena aku hanya ingin kau yang ikut denganku, dan bukan yang lain."

"Alasanmu belum cukup kuat Jung Yunho. Beri aku alasan yang lebih kuat atau aku kembali ke kamarku."

Yunho menatap mataku tajam dan seakan berkata jangan bantah kata-kataku. Yunhopun kembali berjalan sambil menarik tanganku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti.

"Apa lagi?" Yunho tampak memutar bola ia mulai kesal.

"Yun kita mau kemana."

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

"Emm.. baiklah." Sebaiknya aku menurut saja daripada terjadi apa-apa nantinya.

Kini aku pun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi. Langkahnya yang lebar memaksaku untuk berjalan lebih cepat untuk mengimbanginya. Sesaat ku lihat tanganku yang masih digenggam oleh Yunho. Kenapa terasa nyaman.

"Yun… kita sudah berjalan daritadi, aku lelah. Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Sungguh kakiku rasanya ingin lepas. Aku dan Yunho sudah berjalan sedari tadi dan Yunho tidak mengatakan ingin pergi kemana.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, tahanlah dulu."

Sebentar lagi sampai, apa-apaan itu. Kakiku sudah lelah seperti ini masih saja tidak mau mengatakan mau kemana.

"Nah kita sudah sampai, sekarang kau bisa duduk, kakimu lelah bukan." Yunho mendudukkanku di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman ini.

"Ha? Dari tadi kau mengajakku berjalan sejauh ini, dan tujuanmu hanya ke taman?"

"Iya. Memangnya kau pikir aku mau mengajakmu kemana?"

"ya tapi Kenapa tidak ke taman dekat hotel saja. Huh."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku Yunho malah pergi ke arah sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang bermain-main. Kuperhatikan tampak Yunho ikut bermain dengan anak-anak itu. Ia tersenyum bebas. Bukan senyum penuh seringaian yang sering ia sunggingkan. Bukan pula senyum meremehka. Senyumnya yang tulus menunjukkan kedamaian. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum itu membuatku tersenyum. Jung Yunho, sebenarnya seperti apa dirimuyang sebenarnya.

Aku pun bangkit dari kursi taman yang sedari tadi kududuki, aku berjalan ke arah Yunho yang masih asik bermain dengan anak-anak.

"Hyung ayo tangkap kami." Ujar anak kecil yang sedari tadi bermain dengan Yunho.

Yunho tampak sedang ditutup matanya dengan kain sedangkan anak-anak berlarian menyelamatkan diri agar tidak tertangkap oleh Yunho. Aku ingin tertawa melihat Yunho yang kesusahan menangkap anak-anak itu. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil datang menghampiriku yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain. Aku berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tinggiku dengannya. Ia lalu bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Oppa aku disini, tangkap aku."

"Jangan lari, oppa pasti akan menangkapmu." Yunho pun berjalan ke arahku karena mendengar suara anak kecil tadi.

Greb..

"Oppa menangkapmu bukan."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, karena Yunho bukan menangkap anak kecil tadi tapi menangkapku, lebih tepatnya memelukku.

"Oppa, tidak mengkapku tapi oppa menangkap eonnie cantik ini."

Yunho terdiam sejenak.

"Eonnie?"

"Ne oppa." Anak kecil itu lalu membuka kain penutup mata Yunho.

Yunho mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Ia lalu menatapku.

"Yeppo." Entah Yunho sadar atau tidak saat ini.

"Oppa, sampai kapan oppa akan memeluk eonnie ini?"

"He?" Yunho buru-buru melepas pelukannya.

"Emm mian, aku tidak sengaja. Aku kira anak ini" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"n..ne tidak apa." Aku dan Yunho sama-sama terlihat salah tingkah.

"Hyung sangat cocok dengan eonnie ini. Kenapa hyung tidak menikah dengan eonnie ini dan memiliki baby yang lucu dan banyak?"

Anak-anak yang lain kini sudah berada di dekatku dan Yunho.

"Hey, apa-apaan itu. Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu hem?" Yunho lalu mendekati anak itu.

"Emm aku sering melihatnya di televisi."

"Ish kau ini…" ia mengacak sayang rambut anak lelaki tadi.

"Hey ini sudah jam 1 siang, sebaiknya kalian kembali. Orangtua kalian pasti mencari kalian."

"Ne hyung/oppa." Jawab mereka serempak

"Annyeong…" Anak-anak itu melambaikan tangan padaku dan Yunho.

"Annyeong oppa, annyeong eonnie…."

Aku dan Yunho membalas lambaian mereka.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki berlari ke arahku. Ia berdiri di depanku dan menarikku ke arah Yunho. Ia menautkan jariku dengan jari Yunho.

"Hyung tolong jaga noona ini ya. Jangan pernah membuat noona ini sedih bahkan menangis. Otte?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menampakkan gigi ompongnya

"Mwo?" Aku kaget mendengar penuturan anak kecil ini.

"Arra. Hyung akan selalu menjaga noona ini. Hyung tidak akan membiarkan noona ini sedih bahkan menangis."

"Pinky promise?"

"Ne." Yunho dan anak kecil itu lalu menautkan kedua kelingking mereka sebagai bentuk janji yang diucapkan tadi.

Anak itu lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum sebalum akhirnya ia pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Dan kini tinggallah aku berdua bersama Yunho di taman ini.

"Yun, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku." Tanganku masih digenggang oleh Yunho sejak tadi. Dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mau melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku melepaskannya? Yakin?"

"Iya. Lepaskan sekarang."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa karena aku melepaskan tanganmu."

"Tidak akan!"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya matamu mengatakan kalau kau berbohong. Dan wajahmu sudah memerah Jae" Yunho menatapku sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong dan untuk apa aku kecewa hanya karena kau melepaskan tanganku."

"Ya! Yun kau mau kemana?" Bukannya melepaskan tanganku Yunho malah menyeret tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

"Jawab aku. Kau mau kemana. Jangan diam saja!"

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau diam saja."

Ternyata Yunho mengajakku untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon yang besar.

"Duduklah dan tunggu sebentar. Aku segera kembali" Yunho pun pergi entah kemana.

Kuperhatikan air mancur yang ada di tengah taman, tak jauh dari situ tampak sepasang kekasih sedang bersenda gurau. Bersyukurlah siang ini matahari tidak bersinar terik jadi aku tidak merasa kepanasan menunggu di sini.

"untukku?" tiba-tiba saja Yunho menyodorkan secup es krim vanilla di hadapanku.

"Ne, makanlah"

"Gomawo." Akupun mengambil es krim tersebut dan memakannya

"Darimana kau mengenal anak-anak tadi?" aku penasaran bagaimana bisa Yunho akrab dengan anak-anak tadi

"Kemarin aku sempat bertemu dengan mereka dan bermain sebentar. Lalu aku berjanji untuk bermain lagi dengan mereka ya jadilah tadi aku mengajakmu ke sini."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bias. Bukankah dari kemarin kegiatan selesai sore hari?"

"He..he.. aku kabur. Bosan berada di ruangan seperti itu. Lagi pula bukan masalah untukku jika aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan itu." Yunho nyengir kuda setelah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau ingin kemana setelah ini?" Yunho bertanya padaku

"Aku ingin berbelanja sedikit untuk orangtuaku dan temanku."

"Baiklah setelah kau habiskan es krimmu kita berbelanja."

"Tidak usah buru-buru Jae, santailah."

Akupun hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapinya. Sehera ku buang bungkus es krim itu setelah memastikan isinya benar-benar habis.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil. Ada es krim di wajahmu." Yunho mendekat ke arahku

"Biar ku bersihkan." Aku hanya menuruti perkataan Yunho dan diam saja. Yunho semakin dekat denganku.

Chuu..

Aku kaget, dapat kurasakan bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirku, tak lama kemudian ku rasakan lidah Yunho menyapu bibirku. Jantungku sepertinya berhenti berdetak. Tubuhku juga tidak bisa digerakkan. God….

"Sudah." Yunho lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ayo kita pergi." Yunho lalu menarik tanganku untuk bangkit. Yun tak taukah apa yang kau lakukan tadi bias membunuh nyawa seseorang. Dan juga kenapa aku jadi seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Aku malu…. Wajahku mungkin sudah seperti tomat ah bukan pasti sudah bertambah merah lagi. kyaaaaaa

"Kita pergi dengan ini, tadi aku meminta orang untuk mengantarkannya ke sini. Masuklah" Yunho membukakan pintu untukku. Setelah itu barulah ia menuju kursi kemudi.

Suasana canggung masih menyelimuti mobil ini.

"Yun/Jae"

"emm kau duluan Jae."

"Ani kau duluan Yun"

"Apa yang ingin kau beli?"

"Entahlah aku belum tahu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sepertinya kecanggungan yang tadi sempat ada sudah hilang entah kemana sepanjang perjalanan bahkan sampai saat berbelanja kami sudah akrab lagi.

"Jae bagaimana dengan yang ini." Yunho bertanya kepadaku bagaimana pendapatku tentang kalung yang sedang dipegangnya.

Ku perhatikan kalung itu. Kalung yang simple dengan liontin sederhana berbentuk kotak dan berwarna hitam. Terlihat simple tapi elegan.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Pasti untuk kekasihmu?"

Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Tolong bungkuskan ini untukku." Kata Yunho kepada pelayan yang ada di situ.

"Baik tuan, pilihan yang bagus. Istri anda pasti sangat menyukainya. Bukan begitu nyonya?"

"Maaf tapi aku bukan istrinya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Sayang sekali aku kira anda istrinya."

"Bujuklah dia supaya mau menerimaku menjadi suaminya Bibi." Sambil tersenyum.

"Oh tentu saja tuan. Nona terimalah tuan ini. Kalian sangat serasi."

Ali hanya dapat tersenyum sambil mencubit pinggang Yunho.

"Appo…"

"Ini tuan barang anda. Terima kasih sudah dating. Ku doakan kalian berjodoh hingga maut memisahkan kalian."

"Terimakasih bibi." Sekali lagi aku hanya dapat tersenyum sementara Yunho menanggapi kata-kata bibi pemilik toko perhiasan itu.

Tak lama kemudian aku dan Yunho keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Yun. Kau membuatku malu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tadi."

"Ish bisanya kau." Jika diteruskan aku pasti kalah berdebat dengannya.

Setelah selesai kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel karena sudah jam 11 malam. Yunho lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di basement.

"Gomawo sudah menemaniku berbelanja."

"Ne." Yunho menjawab sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu." Ketika hendak membuka pintu Yunho menahan tanganku.

"Ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu." Yunho lalu mengambil sebuah bungkusan di jok belakang.

"Ini untukmu. Bukalah"

Akupun membuka bungkusan tersebut dan ternyata adalah kalung yang tadi di belinya.

"Untukmu."

"Tapi Yun bukankah ini untuk kekasihmu?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan untuk kekasihku. Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Terimalah."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Untukmu"

"Emm baiklah. Maukah kau memakaikannya Yun?"

"Tentu saja." Yunho lalu memakaikan kalung tersebut di leherku. Dapat ku rasakan napas hangat Yunho menyentuh leherku. Hal itu membuatku merinding.

"Sudah Jae. Ternyata benar, kalung ini cocok untukmu."

"Gomawo."

Entah sadar atau tidak jarak diantara kami semakin menipis. Tak lama kemudian bibir hati itu sudah menempel di bibirku. Ku pejamkan mataku merasakan kecupan kecupan Yunho di bibirku. Lama. Hingga akhirnya kecupan itu berubah. Yunho mulai menekan bibirku, menyesap bibir bawahku berkali-kali seakan bibirku adalah candu baginya. Tangan Yunho berada di samping untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Entahlah tapi aku merasa menginginkan bibir ini terus menerus. Ku kalungkan tanganku di leher Yunho.

Yubho menjilat bibirku, paham dengan maksud Yunho ku buka mulutku segera saja Yunho langsung mengabsen semuanya. Gigi-gigiku bahkan mengajakku untuk bertarung lidah dengannya.

Emmmhhh….

Kutekan tengkuk Yunho agar bias memperdalam ciumannya. Yunho yang sepertinya mengerti keinginanku langsung memperdalam ciumannya. Hingga kecipak mulut yang beradu terdengar nyaring di dalam mobil. Yunho menarik wajahnya dariku tapi tak lama kemudian Yunho memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya dan menyerang bibirku lagi. Yunho membawa pelan-pelan bibirnya menuju cekungan di dasar leherku. Dapat kurasakan lidahnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku.

"Aaahhh…" tindakannya membuatku mendesah karena leher adalah bagian sensitifku. Aku tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukannya ke tekan kembali tengkuknya dan benar saja ia langsung mencium dan menghisap leherku. Aku yakin akan ada banyak bekas di leherku tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Manis." Bisik Yunho sambil meniup telingaku.

"ssss… ahhhh" aku tidak dapat menahan gejolak yang ada dalam diriku.

Kurasakan bibir Yunho mencium pelipisku lalu telingaku, kemudian berbisik, "I want you now."

Kutarik wajahku dan kucium bibirnya agar ia tidak berbicara lagi. Kini aku mulai mengeksplorasi leher Yunho. Ternyata kulit Yunho tidak hanya wangi tapi juga halus. Tak lama kemudian tangan Yunho sudah berada di dadaku. Mengusap lembut dadaku bergantian. Baru diusap saja dapat ku rasakan putingku menegang. Yunho lalu beralih dari mengusap kini menjadi meremas dan memainkan putingku dari luar kemejaku. Bergantian kanan dan kiri. Tidak puas hanya dengan meremas dari luar Yunho pun membuka kancing kemejaku dan menurunkan bra yang ku kenakan. Beruntunglah karena saat itu aku mengenakan bra dengan kancing di depan.

"Emmmhh.." ucapku sambil menyisirkan jari-jariku pada rambutnya yang halus. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam menghirup aroma kulit, hembusan napas dan parfumenya.

"me too." Bisikku di telinganya.

Seakan mendapatkan perintah Yunho lalu meremas dadaku, mencubit dan memelintir putingku bergantian. Putingku yang menegang semakin menegang. Tangan Yunho tang bebas kini ia gunakan untuk meraba paha dan selangkanganku yang masih tertutup jeans. Badanku terasa panas. Padahal ac mobil masih menyala. Sudah terlalu lama bagiku tidak merasakan sentuhan seperti ini. Aku menginginkannya saat ini.

Dengan sedikit gemetar aku meraba dada Yunho. Ku biarkan tanganku membuka kancing kemejanya, menyentuh kulitnya. Kurasakan otot-otot itu bereaksi terhadap sentuhanku. Tidak ada bagian yang tidak tersentuh olehku. Bahu, dada, rusuknya, pinggang dan kini tanganku terhenti di celananya. Aku ragu, tapi melihat mata Yunho yang seakan menantangku aku mulai membuka kancing celana Yunho. Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tanganku kemudian merapikan bajuku. Aku bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar." Bisiknya sambil meniup telingaku.

"Nehh." Jawabku sambil merasakan tiupan di telingaku. Aku segera merapikan bajuku kemudian keluar dari mobil, sementara Yunho mengambil barang-barang yang ada di mobil kemudian menguncinya.

Kuamati mobil yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, beruntung mobil ini memiliki kaca film yang gelap jadi dapat dipastikan apa yang tadi kami lakukan tidak terlihat dari luar walaupun aku yakin tidak ada orang di basement ini selain aku dan Yunho. Setelah memastikan semua pintu terkunci Yunho menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya, dan sepertinya kegiatan kami yang tertunda akan berlanjut di kamar Yunho. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini semoga aku tidak menyesalinya. Dan semoga bisa menghilangkan luka yang masih tertoreh di hati

===========================**TBC**==============================


End file.
